The invention relates to building materials and more particularly to doors.
Metal replacement doors are used in a wide variety of applications. Some are used to replace wooden doors in old buildings while others are used in stairwells to comply with fire safety regulations. Still other applications are well known to those in the industry.
It would be advantageous to use the same hinges for the replacement doors that were used in the existing door structures. However, while the size and length of the hinges are generally uniform there is no standard spacing between the several hinges on the door jamb. Very often the existing hinge spacings do not align with the hinge attachment locations on the replacement doors. In the metal door structures of the prior art, such as those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,853,162 to David et al and U.S. Pat. No. 2,948,366 to Kelley et al, the hinge attachment locations are of a size to exactly match the standard hinge lengths. Thus, if the hinge attachment locations on the replacement doors do not match the existing hinge spacings, the hinges had to be moved on the door jamb into alignment. This requires that the user cut out new mounting surfaces for the hinges and drill new holes for screwing the hinge plates into their new locations. Unfortunately, this leaves unsightly holes and deformations where the old hinges have previously been.